Soul Eater: The Next Generation Holds Extreme Power?
by guitarguy12345
Summary: Roughly 25-30 years after the series, our main characters are now teachers at DWMA. Our story follows Krystyn Okito and Ghost Sylus (My OC's), a powerful meister and weapon pair, bound to make Maka and Soul proud! Rated T for language and violence; Trigger Warning: Mention of Blood/Gore. I recommend reading the OC bios at the bottom of the document before reading the story!


**First Soul Eater fic, using OC's The original characters are teachers. please read and review! Enjoy!**

**OC BIOS ARE AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS PAGE IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ THEM BEFORE READING THE STORY. THERE'S ONLY TWO OF THEM AND THEY'RE QUICK READS.**

* * *

_"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!"_ The girl screamed in her head as she dashed down the empty street, hiding in an alleyway.

The slums of Death City were dangerous at night. She peered over the corner, and saw what she was running from. It was a large, monstrous being. 11 feet tall. It had a humanoid figure, with a hunch. It was dressed in overalls, and its skin resembled that Frankenstein's Monster. Its most terrible feature was its face; blood dripping, empty, black eyes, sharp yellow teeth, and a bloody mound where its nose should be. It was moving slowly, looking for its target. She ducked back around the corner. Despite having impeccable martial arts skills, she knew damn well that a meister couldn't do much without their weapon partner; even if she was trained by a powerful meister by the name of Black Star who taught at the DWMA. She looked down into a puddle and saw her reflection; A teenage girl, about 5'7, dressed in a black coat and grey shorts, with long brown hair and brown eyes looked back at her. She had been resonating souls with her partner for almost an hour since they had been separated. She couldn't tell where he was, but she knew he had sensed her soul wavelength.

Meanwhile, a black motorcycle sped down the empty streets of the Death City slums at an illegally fast speed. Riding it was a teenage boy about 5'9, with straight black hair, and deep blood red eyes and nearly pale skin. He was dressed in a leather jacket, black jeans, and a white shirt. An insane grin was worn on his face as he sped towards his destination.

_"Ghost, where the hell are you..."_ whispered the girl under her breath. Just then, she sneezed, giving away her location. The monstrosity hunting her snapped his head round and brought its large clawed hand down into the alleyway. The girl jumped away in time. It began chasing her through the intersection, all of its attacks being dodged with precision. Unfortunately for the girl, she had tripped on a pothole and fell to the ground. The creature brought its deathly claw up and was about to deliver the fatal strike, when the sound of an engine revving ringed out through the street. He turned around, and found the boy with blood red eyes standing next to his motorcycle and looking directly into its eyes.

"You know, you shouldn't terrorize women like that. It's ungentlemanly." he said in a gravely voice.

The girl got up from the ground and jumped to her partner's side. She looked at him and smiled.

"Krystyn, I feel like this charade has gone on long enough. Let's finish up and go home." said the boy.

"I couldn't agree more, Nikolai." replied Krsytyn.

"I told you, call me Ghost." he said as he began to glow. His body morphed as it moved toward Krystyn, finally transforming into a scythe with a black and gold blade.

"Leathermouth," began Krystyn, "you have severely inconvenienced me and my partner's mission to collect our next kishin soul. Our target got away because of you insufferable meddling. Luckily for us, your soul has also gone down the path of evil, so you will suffice just fine."

The beast growled a low, menacing growl.

"Your soul is mine!" bellowed Krystyn as she lunged at Leathermouth.

Claws and blade clashed with one another violently. Krystyn's swordsmanship was impressive for someone of 16 years of age. As she matched breathing patterns with her partner (as per instructed by one of their teachers, Maka Albarn), the fight became as natural for them as relaxing stroll across the many balconies of the DWMA. After what felt like hours of fighting, Ghost became restless.

"I'm tired of dancing with this walking rag doll, let's fucking finish him!" he exclaimed.

"Good idea." responded Krystyn.

"LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!" the two yelled in unison. Ghost's blade became double sided as they prepared to attempt the famed Witch Hunter ability, but something was odd. Ghost's blade grew into what appeared to be a combination of a halberd and a scythe.

As Krystyn gave her weapon a massive swing, the blade's wavelength shot out towards the beast. Two large bloody cuts on both edges of its mouth burst open before initially imploding on itself. As its soul floated down to the ground, Ghost changed back into his human form.

"What the hell? That wasn't Witch Hunter." he said as he picked up the soul and ate it.

"I've never seen that before. Let's call Lord Death, maybe he knows." replied Krystyn.

The duo approached a window. Ghost breathed on it and wrote in the Death Room's number, as well as recited the oh-so well known chant.

"42, 42, 564, whenever you wanna knock on Death's door, blah blah blah..." he said nonchalantly. The window binged and beeped until Lord Death picked up.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's up, what's up? How's it goin'? How are my star partners?" said Lord Death in his usual excited tone.

"Sorry about the wait Lord Death. Mission got dragged out a little bit." said Krystyn.

"I'll say, it's almost 3 AM! Good thing tomorrow is Saturday. Did you get the soul of Ed Gein as instructed?" asked Death.

"Uhh... welllll... There was a little... complication." said Krystyn.

"We almost had Gein when one of his buddies, Leathermouth came and separated us. I tried to go after Gein myself while Krystyn kept Leathermouth distracted, but Gein got away. I was able to wound him, though. Afterwards I regrouped with Krystyn and we got the soul of Leathermouth instead." explained Ghost.

"Hmm, I expected as much. Those two have been working side by side for months! At least we got one of them. Any ideas on where Gein went?" asked Death.

"He took off in the direction of Witch Territory." said Ghost.

"I see... Well, good work you two. Go home, get some rest!" said Death.

"Wait, Lord Death, I forgot I had to ask you about something!"

"Hmm? What's up Krystyn?" asked Lord Death.

"When Ghost and I took out Leathermouth we attempted Witch Hunter, but a different ability came out instead. Ghost's blade turned into some kind of halberd-scythe hybrid. When we struck the creature, two wide cuts appeared on both sides of its mouth and it imploded. Ever hear of any abilities that can do that?"

"This is news, Krystyn. If I know my advanced scythe abilities, and I do, I'd say this is a knew ability! Report to me first thing on Monday and we'll try and have a resonance session to try and unearth more information on it. Until then, come up with a name for it. You discovered it after all! Peace out y'all." said Lord Death as he hung up his end.

Ghost and Krystyn hopped on their motorcycle and sped back to there condo. As they raced through the streets, they spoke with one another.

"So whatcha gonna name the new ability?" inquired Ghost.

"Hmm... I don't know. Those twin cuts on its face really caught my eye though..." she replied.

"You know in Britain, gangs do that to their victims. They call it a Chelsea Smile. Or a Chelsea Grin. Whichever works." said Ghost.

"Hmm, Chelsea Smile... I like that! Sounds badass!" exclaimed Krystyn.

"Cool, it's decided then. Chelsea Smile." chuckled Ghost.

The two entered the condo, exhausted.

"Man, I'm beat. But I'm not like, sleepy. That weird?" asked Ghost.

"Nah, I feel the same way. Can you cook something? I'm hungry but I don't wanna cook." whined Krsytyn. Ghost rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Ghost cooked some ramen and poured two medium sized bowls for the both of them. He knew Krystyn's favorite food was ramen, that and they didn't have much else; the two needed to go grocery shopping. Krystyn went into her room. It was messy, but nowhere compared to Ghost's room. She undressed and put on her pajamas. On her way out of her room, she grabbed a book she was reading as well as her reading glasses. She sat on the couch as Ghost was setting out the food.

"Ramen? Aw Ghost you made my favorite!" exclaimed Krystyn.

"Don't get excited. I made this because it was all we had left, aside from milk, eggs, and some uncooked spaghetti." chuckled Ghost as he put on the TV. The two enjoyed their late night meal.

Eventually the two fell asleep together on the couch, with Krystyn on top of Ghost.

-  
**The Next Morning**

Krystyn's eyes opened slowly as she woke up. She looked up to meet Ghost's gaze.

"You you drool a shit ton in your sleep, right?" said Ghost. Krystyn looked at where her head was resting and found a large drool stain on her weapon partner's chest. She got up off of him, blushing.

"Sorry about that.." she said.

"It's whatever." said Ghost as he got up. "I woke up a little before you did. I'm gonna grab a shower." With that, he walked away. Krystyn looked at the clock. It read 2:15 in the afternoon.

"Damn we slept late..." she speculated. She went to go put on her clothes for the coming day. Or, what was left of it at least.

* * *

**OC BIOS:**

-1-  
Name: Krystyn Okito  
Gender ID/Sex: Female  
Age: 16  
Sexual Orientation: Bisexual  
Occupation: Demon Scythe Meister at Death Weapon Meister Academy (DWMA)  
Interests: Food, fighting, various types of rock music, reading, videogames, aspires to be as powerful and successful as her teachers (the original cast of Soul Eater)  
Love Interests: Her weapon partner, Ghost (possibly!)

****BACKSTORY (PLEASE READ): Krystyn was found orphaned on the street as an infant by Death Scythe Soul "Eater" Evans. She was raised by the staff of the DWMA and was trained as a meister from the time she could walk. This strengthened her soul wavelength, which allowed her to resonate souls with the Demon Scythe Nikolai Sylus at the age of 10.

-2-  
Name: Nikolai "Ghost" Sylus  
Gender ID/Sex: Male  
Age: 17  
Occupation: Weapon at DWMA; a Scythe  
Interests: Food, fighting, death metal/scremo/metalcore music, blood &amp; gore, madness, fighting for what's right in his heart, defeating enemies and striking down evil. He is known for fighting for knoble virtues in extremely gruesome manners. Also he prefers to be called Ghost as he hates the name Nikolai.  
Love Interests: His meister, Krystyn (possibly!)

****BACKSTORY (PLEASE READ): In his past life, Nikolai committed suicide after his mother and only living family member died of a fatal disease. After shooting himself out in the desert, a witch stumbled upon his body and sensed the madness in his exposed soul. She took his soul and put it in the body of a freshly deceased infant, bringing it to life, and bringing Nikolai back into the world as a child. At the age of 5, Nikolai was used as a test subject of the witch that had found his soul. The witch injected him with black blood. For reasons unknown, Nikolai's soul yielded an abnormal reaction to the black blood. He regained all the memories of his past life and went insane, killing the witch that had rebirthed him as well as several other witches in the area. Upon escaping Witch Territory, Nikolai gained control over the madness that came with the black blood and is now able to use it to his advantage as a weapon. The black blood had made him into a different kind of scythe, a Demon scythe. After unknowingly murdering several DWMA targets in Death City in a lust for power, the DWMA took him into custody, fearing his power. Upon realizing how they could use his weapon abilities to there advantage, they began trying to pair him up with meisters left and right. Every meister who tried to wield him was electrocuted as soon as they touched his handle. Only Krystyn Okito had a strong enough soul to properly resonate with Nikolai, and became partners with Krystyn at age 11.

**A/N: This was experimental. I had these two Soul Eater OC's in mind for a while now. I don't know if I'll continue this.**


End file.
